


Let me be the one

by Candy1, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, HakYona - Freeform, HakYona Week, Hidden Feelings, Iza - Freeform, Let me be the one, Maejor, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1/pseuds/Candy1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Hak está inquieto, pois tudo o que ele deseja é conseguir o afeto de Yona, mesmo que ele tenha que esperar que ela resolva-se sobre o que sente por Soo-Won. Ele só não imaginava que ela já havia se decidido sobre isso.
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona
Kudos: 4





	Let me be the one

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let me be the one](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/694840) by _SourCandy. 



> Esta fanfic foi inspirada pela música "Let me be the one" da Iza e Maejor.

_“Let me be the one to give you love. Let me be the one to make you smile. Let me be the one to lift you up. Let me be the one to take you high. Take you high.”_

No meio da noite, o grupo de Yona, Hak, Yun e os quatro dragões lendários organizavam o acampamento para passar a noite. Jae-Ha notou que Hak parecia mais quieto que o normal, seu olhar sempre se direcionava para Yona, que conversava de forma alegre com Zeno, e em seguida, ele desviava, como se quisesse disfarçar algo que já estava bem explícito para o dragão. Ele resolveu se aproximar da besta trovão de Kouka e o provocou um pouco.

— Algum problema, Hak? Por que está com essa cara? Comeu algo estragado?

— Humpf… Nada demais… — Ele respondeu, desinteressado.

— Hummm? Tem certeza? Não é do seu feitio ficar tão calado assim… — afirmou Jae-Ha.

— Eu só… estou cansado… — falou e deu outra olhada para Yona.

— Seria um passarinho vermelho a razão do seu cansaço? — brincou.

— Tch! — Hak resmungou e se afastou do grupo.

Após caminhar um pouco, decidiu ir para a beira do rio. Sentou-se e levou a mão até a testa.

_“Como é difícil estar tão perto de você e não poder fazer nada…”_

Deu um suspiro e deitou-se de barriga para cima, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

_“I will ride, I will die. I will put it on the line. I will fight, I will fly. I will put in overtime for you. For you.”_

Hak se lembrou de todos os percalços que eles tiveram que enfrentar desde a traição de Soo-Won. Foram tantos desafios, tantos riscos. Ele desejava algo diferente para o futuro da princesa. Apenas queria que ela tivesse sua vida pacata, que vivesse novamente em meio às suas regalias da nobreza e que não tivesse que sofrer tanto por conta do egoísmo do primo. Entretanto sabia que as coisas não seriam fáceis dali em diante e por isso, Hak estava preparado para lutar e protegê-la a qualquer custo.

_“I don't like when you cry. Baby, let me dry your eyes. And provide an insight that can elevate what life is for you. For you. Give me your secrets. I'll never judge, no.”_

Além disso, Hak queria que Yona pudesse aceitar o que ele sentia dentro do peito. Era difícil amá-la, sabendo que os sentimentos dela não lhe pertenciam. Ele queria ser o único, queria ser o escolhido. Era doloroso vê-la chorar tantas vezes e não poder acolhê-la da forma que queria. Sempre era tão árduo tê-la tão perto de seu corpo e não abraçá-la, não poder tocá-la ou acariciar seus brilhantes cabelos ruivos. Ela era tão pequena, tão delicada. Queria tê-la para si. 

_“Let me show you what a higher love feels like (higher love). Let me open up your mind so you. Can remember you are really so much more. So much more. Let me be the one to give you love. Let me be the one to make you smile (oh, yeah). Let me be the one to lift you up. Let me be the one to take you high. Take you high.”_

Yona era tão preciosa para ele que só a ideia de vê-la machucada lhe causava uma grande dor dentro do peito. Sonhava com o dia em que ela lhe entregasse todos seus desejos, medos, anseios.

Enquanto olhava para as estrelas, veio em sua mente todo o esforço que Yona estava fazendo. Hak sempre tentava por em mente que ela era uma força a ser considerada. Era surpreendente. Yona era uma caixinha de surpresas. Muitos até podiam considerá-la uma mulher esquisita e desajeitada, porém em seu coração, ela era incrível.

_“Deixa o amor te levar, quero ver você voar. Só calor, Sol e mar, porque juntos sei que somos um. Só um. Eu não vou te soltar, você pode confiar. Vem que eu vou te guiar, porque juntos sei que somos um. Só um.”_

Cada dia ao lado dela, cada momento de perigo e até mesmo de humor, tudo isso foi o suficiente para ele notar o tanto que ela mexia com seu coração. Levou a mão até o pescoço e pegou o colar que ela lhe deu de presente. Aquele era um gesto simples: presentear alguém com um item qualquer. Se Yona imaginasse o quanto aquilo significou para ele. Queria poder mostrar a ela tudo o que guardava em seu coração.

_“Fala comigo. Conta teus medos. Pode confiar, vai ser nosso segredo. Mostrar que a vida pode ser bem mais que aquilo que você imaginou. Hmm, hmm”_

Com o acampamento pronto, Yun e os dragões deitaram-se e Yona notou a ausência de Hak. Aquilo lhe deu um certo calafrio. Naquelas últimas semanas, percebeu o quanto ele é essencial na sua vida. Seu jeito sarcástico, suas provocações e até mesmo seu mau humor, tudo nele a atraía. Sentiu-se até um pouco envergonhada por ter se deixado cegar por seus sentimentos por Soo-Won. No fim das contas, nem era mesmo amor. 

Sentindo-se apreensiva, começou a andar ao redor, logo o avistou deitado na grama. Levou a mão até o peito e suspirou, aliviada. Aproximou-se devagar e o viu com os olhos fechados.

_"Ele parece tão tranquilo,_ " pensou.

Yona sentou-se ao lado dele e o observou de perto. Hak era mesmo um homem muito bonito.

_“Let me be the one. Let me be the one to give you love. Let me be the one to make you smile (oh, yeah). Let me be the one to lift you up. Let me be the one to take you high. Take you high.”_

Aproximou-se mais um pouco, levou a mão até o rosto dele, acariciou e sorriu. Era difícil vê-lo tão vulnerável, já que ele sempre estava pronto para lutar, mas até gostava daquele lado fofo que ele costumava esconder. Ela nem lembrava o momento em que passou a enxergá-lo com outros olhos, porém esperava pelo dia que pudesse contar tudo o que sentia.

_“Fala comigo. Conta teus medos. Pode confiar, vai ser nosso segredo. Mostrar que a vida pode ser bem mais que aquilo que você imaginou. Hmm, hmm.”_

Hak sentiu o carinho em seu rosto e achou estranho. Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com Yona, que olhava distraidamente para o céu. Resolveu fechá-los novamente, apenas aproveitando aquele momento, contudo sua tranquilidade acabou quando sentiu um suave toque nos seus lábios. Seu coração disparou. Entretanto, ao abri-los novamente, ela já havia saído. Confuso, decidiu imaginar que aquilo seria apenas um devaneio. No entanto, para Yona, aquele foi o momento em que entendeu completamente que Hak era homem a quem daria seu coração por inteiro.

_“Let me be the one. Let me be the one to give you love. Let me be the one to make you smile (oh, yeah). Let me be the one to lift you up. Let me be the one to take you high. Take you high.”_


End file.
